Before You Kiss A Boy
by Sassy Kames
Summary: James never understood or was a fan of Tumblr much, but this little post someone did might just help him win the boy he's been in love with for ages. Summary sucks but it's Kames fluff. :P


**A/N **Got the idea from 'Before You Kiss A Girl' on Tumblr. The rest is mine. Enjoy! :3

* * *

**Before You Kiss A Boy**

James Diamond had a serious problem. Maybe not a problem per say but a situation. Yeah, a situation. A situation where he fell hard for his best friend for over 10 years.

Kendall Knight. God, that boy made James want to do bad, _inappropriate _things to him. But he couldn't because Kendall would freak out and probably, most likely, hate James for the rest of their lives.

It was just so hard not to, though. Kendall was attractive and cute (on so many levels) and had amazing eyes that James could get lost in forever. The boy was adorable with his dimples and his laugh and his innocent quality he had. His sweet innocence that James wanted to break so badly but would never dare to because Kendall was just too cute and sweet to have that happen to him.

What exactly would happen to Kendall? He'd be against a wall with a horny James glued to him while he'd do unspeakable things to the boy.

James didn't just want Kendall for sex though. He truly did have feelings for the boy beyond the physical realm. He wanted to hold the boy in his arms and never let go. He wanted to kiss the boy sweetly until both of their lips were too swollen to speak. He wanted to snuggle with the boy and make him laugh and blush. He wanted to whisper sweet nothings in the boy's ear until said boy would be a stammering, flustered fool.

Most of all though, James wanted to tell Kendall all of this. He wanted to come clean to him. Wanted to tell Kendall that he wanted him so badly that his heart was aching.

But James was scared. He wanted nothing more to be in a relationship with Kendall but he didn't want to lose his friendship with him if the boy rejected him. James couldn't take that. He'd be devastated and most likely shoot himself or something.

Kendall meant the world to James but he'd choose friendship over rejection any day.

James sighed tiredly as he walked over to his bed where his laptop was sitting among his pillow. He plopped himself down onto the soft mattress and grabbed his computer, lifting up the top so his black screen was visible. He turned the laptop on while admiring his reflection. Some things never change.

After typing his password and logging on, the boy clicked on Google Chrome which immediately opened up for him. After checking his email and Twitter, the teen went to Tumblr just for the heck of it. Carlos and Kendall were addicted to the site and had encouraged him to make himself an account. He did but he still didn't see what the big deal was.

Lazily scrolling through pictures and quotes for ten minutes, James was done. He honestly didn't understand Tumblr but that was okay. Just as he was about to close the window, something caught his eye.

"Before you kiss a girl." James read outloud before reading more.

- grab her waist

- pull her closer to your body

- look into her eyes

- look at her lips while biting yours

- look back at her eyes again

- grab her face gently

- then slowly lean in and kiss her

It'll drive her crazy, I promise.

"Huh..." the brunette murmured while reading over the list again. Whoever did this just gave James an idea. An idea that most likely will cost his whole 12 years of friendship with Kendall and possibly his life. But Kendall always says to take risks in life and shit, so maybe this could be his first one.

"My last as well..." James muttered before exiting out of Tumblr and turning his computer off. Closing it and plugging it back in, the pretty boy got off his bed leaving his computer where it was and went off to find Kendall.

If it can drive a girl crazy, maybe it'll drive a boy crazy too. Whoever did that promised. They better not be shitting James on this, either. He had a lot at stake here.

Finding Kendall wasn't that hard. They weren't working today or tomorrow or the next day so the blonde had been at the pool more than usual. That's where James found him. Kendall was lounging on a pool chair only in his swim trunks with glasses covering his eyes and a book in his hand.

James took a deep breath before blowing it out. He shook his arms to get 'loose' before walking over to the blonde. The whole time he was walking over, he was giving himself a short pep talk in his mind.

'You've got this. Oh yeah. Who's the man? You're the man. Just tell Kendall you need to talk and- oh fuck, how did I get to him so fast? I can't do this! He's so- oh god, he's talking to me. What do I say?'

"Sup, sexy."

'Oh god, I did not just say that!'

Kendall raised an eye brow and stared up at his friend who was wearing a fake smile. "Pardon?"

"U-um, a j-joke. Just k-kidding. Ha ha, yep!" James groaned to himself. 'You gotta come clean to him. Stop being a pussy and man the fuck up.'

James sighed before holding out his hand. "Kendall, we need to talk."

The blonde stared a little bit harder at his friend and saw that he seemed a bit distressed. He frowned before nodding and reaching out his hand for James to take. Kendall almost let out a gasp when James' bigger hand covered his own warmly. His emerald eyes stared at the connected hands for a second before moving up to stare at James.

This time Kendall did gasp. Even though his sunglasses made him see things darker, Kendall could see that James' hazel eyes were shimmering with gold, brown and a little bit of a red-green color. It was beautiful.

James reached out to Kendall's face and gently removed the boy's shades. Kendall let him and watched without a word when James tossed them onto his pool chair before pulling him away and walking them both back into the hotel.

Kendall watched James from behind him. He let his eyes roam over the taller and older boy's body, eagerly taking in the broad, strong back, the way those long, toned legs worked, the way their hands were still holding each other's...

"James..." Kendall started but trailed off when James looked back at him, eyes serious and focused. On him. Which made him blush and stammer before shaking his head and shyly mumbling a 'Never mind.'.

The pretty boy led them to the elevator and pressed the up button. When the medal doors slid open, James gently tugged Kendall in after him. The blonde expected James to push their floor button but he didn't.

He pressed the button that closed the doors before turning to stare at him.

Kendall swallowed nervously though he felt a little bit excited. "Um, why aren't we going up?"

James didn't answer. Instead, he pulled Kendall into him by their connected hands. The blonde blushed when he stumbled forward and fell into James' warm chest. He looked up, mouth open to ask what James was doing but he snapped it shut when he felt strong muscled arms slip around his waist.

James stared down at Kendall who was blushing but not making a move to push his arms away. That was good. He passed the first one, grabbing her waist. As Kendall stared up at James with large innocent eyes, he tried to think of what was next. But it was hard with those eyes on him. Especially when he could see the shyness in them. The confusion too, but James could also see a flicker of excitement.

Which made him remember what was next. Pull her closer to you. James did. He hugged Kendall's body to his own, loving the way the blonde fit perfectly against his bigger body like a puzzle. Kendall let out a gasp when he found himself pressed against James' hard, warm body. Subconsciously grabbing hold of James' black tight v-neck shirt, Kendall pushed himself closer to the older boy.

"J-James." the blonde whispered but James just stared at him, hazel eyes soft and alluring. Kendall didn't know how long he stared at those beautiful orbs. He lost track of time for he was getting lost in those hazel pools.

On their own accord, hazel eyes flickered down to pale, pink, soft looking lips. James almost groaned outloud as he stared at that plump mouth Kendall owned. The brunette forgot what happened next on the helpful list (lord, was it helpful) but it didn't matter because he bit his bottom lip anyway.

Kendall swallowed when James looked back up at him, his hazel eyes growing darker as they stared at him. Then the blonde's heart raced in his chest when James removed one of his arms around Kendall's waist to gently rest it on his face. James pulled Kendall closer as he leaned down, slowly removing his other hand so it could grasp the blonde's other cheek. Kendall's heart was pounding when he saw James lean down. His best friend was about to kiss him, he was sure of it.

This should scare him, freak him out but it doesn't. It excites him. Makes his heart do weird flippy things. He wants it. He wants James to kiss him.

And he does.

James sighed in sweet content as his lips slid of Kendall's shy ones. He let the boy's face go and wrapped his arms around his waist before yanking him into him more. A soft squeak flew from Kendall's parted mouth and James dove his tongue inside the sweet mouth, making the blonde whimper.

Kendall moved his arms up around James' neck before letting them slid down til they rested on his hard chest. James tried to remember if there was anything else on the list but pulled up a blank.

That was fine with him. He just kept kissing Kendall in the elevator, holding the boy close to him by his slightly curved hips.

Soon Kendall needed to breathe and pulled away but James attacked his exposed neck. The blonde moaned softly, arching backwards and stretching his neck so James had more access. The older boy loved this, loved that he finally had Kendall in his clutches, his arms. He was content of not doing anything for the rest of his life but smother the younger boy with heated kisses.

Too bad the elevator doors slid open and revealed Carlos, his mouth full of corn dogs. All three males jumped when they saw each other. "Whoa! My bad!" the Latino talked with his mouth full, crumbs from corn dogs falling out his mouth.

The lobby was buzzing with people but luckily no one was paying attention to the guys. Except Camille who walked by and notice James and Kendall's position. The blonde was still being held by James and flushed against him. His lips were swollen and his face was bright red.

"Get it!" the girl giggled before walking away and Kendall groaned, dropping his head against James' shoulder.

Carlos laughed before walking in the elevator. "Sorry to break you guys away from your sexy time, but this is a public elevator." the shortest boy pressed their floor number with a grin.

"Yeah." James sighed before running his fingers through his hair. Kendall still had his head on his shoulder and that made him smile. When they got to their floor, all three of them walked out and headed to 2J.

Carlos opened the unlocked door for them before going to the kitchen to get some water. "So... are you two a thing now?" he asked Kendall and James who were just standing there a little bit awkwardly. Carlos' question made them both glance at each other, Kendall blushing.

James was looking at the floor biting the inside of his cheek before answering Carlos even though it was a quiet murmur. "I would like to be." he heard Kendall's sharp intake of a breath before glancing up at him with a small smile.

"Really?" the blonde asked and James nodded.

"Yes."

Kendall nawed on his bottom lip cutely before nodding slowly. "I'd like that." he whispered shyly, lowering his eyes to the floor. Long legs came into his vision and he looked up at James who'd walked over to him. The brunette grasped his chin and pulled him in for a sweet kiss.

"Aww." Carlos sighed dreamily, glass of water in his hand as he watched his two friends who were now a couple. Just then Logan walked in but froze when he saw his two tall friends kissing.

"Uh... guys?"

"They're together Logie. Now hush." Carlos bossed, waving his hand towards his smart friend while keeping his eyes trained on James and Kendall.

Logan walked over to him in shock. "How?"

James smiled against Kendall's lips and answered Logan in his mind.

'Tip from 'Before You Kiss A Girl. But in my case, it's before you kiss a boy.'


End file.
